


Transitional

by raven_lore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_lore/pseuds/raven_lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers: Intruder</p><p>In response to the sga_flashfic challenge: personal item</p><p>Thanks to tafkarfanfic for the fastest beta ever, I'd be lost without her, and to the_green_sheep for reading it and giving me a title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Transitional

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Intruder
> 
> In response to the sga_flashfic challenge: personal item
> 
> Thanks to tafkarfanfic for the fastest beta ever, I'd be lost without her, and to the_green_sheep for reading it and giving me a title.

It was going to be a special evening, the first one he had allowed himself in many months. Maybe too many. But no, that wasn't true. It was just his bitterness talking, the bitterness of having waited for so long, hoping, trusting, only to lose anyway. In the end it hadn't mattered, he had trusted her, and she would never even know it.

Taking a deep breath, he passed a hand over his face, meeting longer hair, which he wasn't used to yet. He needed to stop. How many times had he already thought those same thoughts? How many nights had he spent awake, looking for the right answer, knowing it didn't exist? He had made his decision. There was no more time for doubts.

Now, if only he could find the blue sweater he would be ready to go. It was his favorite one, the one that brought out his eyes. Not that he needed to make an impression: Kate has been pursuing him for the past three months. Three months of refusing politely. Three more months of keeping hope alive. He sighed.

The blue sweater was nowhere to be seen. He tried to remember when he had worn it the last time, and silently cursed himself when the restaurant where he and Elizabeth had celebrated her new assignment appeared in his mind. She had been so beautiful. Nervous, but so brave.

Closing his eyes, Simon shut his wardrobe. Elizabeth was gone: gone to another galaxy, maybe even gone forever, killed by something or someone he didn't have the security clearance to know about. He had chosen to move on, to accept the date with Kate. A misplaced sweater wasn't a good enough excuse to turn back.

After a final look in the mirror, he turned and left, all thoughts of what he had lost securely locked away.

***

In a galaxy far away, inside a bare room of an alien city, the blue sweater hang loosely around Elizabeth's slender body. Silently she watched the ocean, thinking of what she had left behind, what was safe, what she would defend with her own life.


End file.
